


A Friend In Need

by beren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus seems to have developed a new problem around full moon; Sirius is a good friend and helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend In Need

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[category: slash](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:%20slash), [fandom: harry potter](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:%20harry%20potter), [ficfest: mmom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/ficfest:%20mmom), [fictype: short fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:%20short%20fic), [genre: creature fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre:%20creature%20fic), [genre: werewolf](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre:%20werewolf), [pairing: hp - sirius/remus](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20hp%20-%20sirius/remus), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20r%20to%20nc17), [type: fiction](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/type:%20fiction)  
  
---|---  
  
**Merry Month of Masturbation – Day 19**  
[My MMOM Master List 2010](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/594488.html)  
  
More HP today for MMOM :)

Remus always changed a bit in the run up to full moon, it was just how things were when a person was a werewolf, but Sirius had noticed the fidgeting only over the last couple of months. When he asked about it, Remus just told him it was nothing, but Sirius knew something was up; he also thought he might knew what specific kind of fidgeting it was too. When he had mentioned it to the others, Peter hadn't noticed it at all and James pointed out that Remus only seemed to do it around Sirius. That part hadn't occurred to him before, so he tested it out.

It seemed to happen the couple of days before the full moon, so when the current one came around, Sirius watched. He made sure he could observe Remus in different situations, some where he was close, some where he was not so close and some where he was barely in the room. In the end he came to only one conclusion; if he was within five feet of Remus for more than a minute during Remus' time of the month, Remus started fidgeting.

It was the day before full moon and he asked James to keep Peter busy for a while and followed Remus back up to their dormitory.

"Okay," he said after he closed the door, "spill it, Remus."

Now if there was one thing that Remus was very good at it was looking innocent; it had saved the Marauder's bacon on several occasions, but Sirius had trained himself to see right through it.

"What?" Remus asked and didn't fool him for a minute.

To illustrate his point, Sirius walked further into the room until he was only about a foot or so away from his friend and then he waited. Remus managed to keep the innocent expression up for a good minute and a half and then he twitched.

"Just tell me," Sirius said simply and sat down.

"And why do you think it has anything to do with you?" Remus demanded in what Sirius decided was a very bad attempt at being defensive.

He grabbed the back of Remus' shirt and made him sit down.

"I'm not blind," Sirius said and gave him a look, "now spill it. Maybe I can help."

Remus appeared stricken and embarrassed and very unsure of what to do. It was a waiting game now, so Sirius just sat there.

"Oh bloody hell," Remus finally exploded, "I think my wolf is in love with you, okay?"

That wasn't quite what Sirius had expected, but he refused to be shocked, because that would just worry Remus more and that was unacceptable, because Remus had enough to worry about already.

"How so?" he asked as calmly as he could manage.

Remus' cheeks were pink and he appeared all but mortified.

"You know I feel it at this time of the month?" Remus eventually asked and Sirius nodded. "Well I think we kind of share a body before the full moon, just with me in control and every time you're there I feel him taking notice and it makes me take notice ... um ... physically."

Sirius scored himself a point for being right about the form of fidgeting.

"Have you tried wanking?" he asked, trying to go for sensible suggestions.

It clearly wasn't, however, because Remus glared at him.

"What do you think?" was the pissed off response.

He took that to mean yes.

"It just makes me, him, um, you know what I mean, want you more," Remus admittedly in a dejected tone. "I'm going to wank myself silly if I'm not careful."

Sirius knew all about inappropriate hard-ons and not being able to get rid of them, he was a teenage boy after all, but Remus' condition sounded grim. How the hell Remus concentrated in class, Sirius had no idea.

"Do you think it would be easier if your wolf got what he wanted?" Sirius found himself asking, almost to his own surprise.

"Huh?" was Remus' bemused response.

"If your wolf got me," Sirius said, deciding that he might as well jump in with both feet, "would that make him easier to handle, make him not drive you nuts?"

Remus just stared at him.

"You like girls," Remus pointed out after a few moments.

"Mostly," was what Sirius said and it was his turn to blush. "Look, I'm not suggesting we date or anything, but I'd do it if it would help you out."

Now Remus was frowning at him.

"You're my friend," Sirius added, trying to make his point, "and you're not exactly bad to look at. It's not like it would be distasteful."

"Distasteful," Remus repeated, still frowning at him; "that's a big word for you."

Sirius was beginning to panic; he really hoped he hadn't pissed Remus off now as well as making him horny.

"Look," he said, a little desperately, "would it help or not?"

"I don't know," Remus admitted after a few moments; "it might."

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well then," he said, feeling a little more confident, "do you wanna?"

The expression on Remus' face said his friend was thinking about it.

"Do you even know how?" Remus asked eventually.

That brought him up short.

"Well, no," he had to say, because he kind of had an idea, but the details were not something he had ever looked into, "but I know who I could ask and until then, maybe we could help each other out, because all this talk of sex has made me kind of horny."

He smiled his most winning smile and Remus sighed in a very familiar way; sometimes Sirius was very glad he was not the brains of the outfit.

"What about Peter and James?" Remus asked, clearly going from thinking about it to agreeing.

"I asked James to make sure they don't come back for at least an hour," Sirius said, feeling just a little pleased with himself.

For the first time Remus appeared a little nervous.

"Um, okay," Remus said in a somewhat awkward tone, "so, how do we do this?"

Sirius hadn't thought that far ahead; he knew what he'd do with a girl if he wanted to get into her bra, but he'd never tried to get into another chap's pants before. Kissing Remus didn't seem quite the thing to do, since this was about helping out a friend, not all the lovey-dovey stuff.

"Maybe if we just get on the bed," he suggested, thinking on his feet, "and get rid of out trousers and, y'know, just go for it?"

Remus did not appear to have any better ideas, so they quickly dropped their trousers and climbed onto the bed, both not really looking at each other. Remus was wearing pure white underpants whereas Sirius' were red and gold, but what grabbed Sirius' attention was the obvious tent in Remus'. It was horribly awkward, but he shuffled towards Remus so they were within touching distance and then just went for it, because he was the one who had suggested they do this. Remus let out a very wanton moan as Sirius slipped his hand into his friend's underpants and wrapped his fingers around Remus' ample cock. It would have been funny how embarrassed Remus looked about his slip up, but Remus did it again when Sirius moved his hand, so he could only assume it was beyond his friend's control.

The angle was awkward, especially when Remus reached out to reciprocate, and it was nothing like dealing with himself, but Sirius found out there were many things to make up for the drawbacks as Remus finally took hold of his cock as well. He'd had a girl do this for him once, but this was entirely different; this was reciprocal and Remus knew exactly how to play with a cock.

"Bloody hell," he said, not ashamed to admit he was enjoying the experience rather a lot as Remus fisted his cock and he did likewise to Remus.

"Likewise," was all Remus said and kept going.

Before long Sirius gave up pretending he wasn't enjoying himself and stole his hand back for a second to push his underwear down. For a moment Remus just stared when presented with Sirius' cock in full view, but then followed suit. It was easier after that and it really was rather good. What he didn't really expect was for Remus to suddenly rip both their hands away, turn on his side and drag Sirius in so they were cock to cock and then begin thrusting his hips. Not that he had any available brain power to complain once he realised what it felt like, in fact his hips began to move and meet Remus' thrusts without his conscious accord.

Remus was making small little needy sounds that were suspiciously like growls and Sirius just let his friend have his way; it felt so good. It was also over way too soon as the new sensations pushed him over the edge and he came loudly and messily. It took Remus another couple of humps, but then Remus was doing the same thing and they ended up in a messy, heap of limbs.

They stayed that way for quite some time, just breathing.

"Did it help?" Sirius finally asked, not sure what else to say at a time like that.

"Think so," Remus replied and then paused, "but it might be a good idea to ask whoever it is you know about what comes next."

Sirius found himself grinning; this was a side of Remus he was really going to enjoy.

**The End**


End file.
